Zefron and the Fellowship
by crazycatluver
Summary: An elven wizard by the name of Zefron shows up and joins the Fellowship. Can the others trust him? And why won't he let anyone see his face? Find out... Please R&R! go ahead and flame me... i dare you. COMPLETE! AT LAST!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A cloaked figure crept closer to the open window straining to hear what Gandalf was saying about the ring but they were not talking anymore, instead he was walking over to the window.

"It must be Sam, Gandalf isn't powerful enough to sense others like him around him." he thought to himself, and indeed he was correct.

"What did you hear? Wait, there is someone else out there... hush now" said Gandalf.

"I will take that as my cue to leave now." said the figure running towards his horse. Gandalf tried to put a freezing spell in him but it just knocked him off balance.

"Strange, he must be of magic blood. It must have been trying to get the ring, Frodo... Sam I must go now and talk to Saruman, meet me at the Prancing Pony in a few days and be careful... that boy was carrying many a weapon on itself; he must be working for the dark Lord. Good bye for now my friends." and with that Gandalf walked out into the night away from the Shire.

"You heard Gandalf Sam… Lets get going," said Frodo putting the ring into his pocket.

"But that... thing is out there. Lets wait until morning Mr. Frodo, we need our sleep and time to get everything ready to go on this long journey." said Sam.

"I think you are right Sam, and morning we shall go." replied Frodo. Little did they know, that elven ears of the cloaked figure were listening to them all the while.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry bout the boring chapter people... but the best is yet to come...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Aragorn picked up the hobbits from the Prancing Pony and left the next morning.

"Ever have the feeling that you were being watched? Because that's what it feels like now, who is it Strider?" asked Merry when they finally reached a place to stay the night.

"You are right Merry, I am going to see what is going on and who's following us, be careful hobbits." said Strider picking up his sword and walking off.

"Anyone hungry?" asked Pippin during the night while Sam was cooking over a fire.

"Put it out you fools! The ringwraiths will find us!" cried Frodo stamping out the fire. But it was to late... six ringwraiths started to appear in the fog.

"Get to the top!" said Merry. The four hobbits ran up to the top of the hill, drawing their swords along the way. The ringwraiths easily pushes Sam, Pippin and Merry out of the way to get to Frodo. But suddenly the shortest ringwraith unsheithed his sword and jumped between the leader and Frodo.

"Get out of here and leave Frodo and the ring alone," said the shortest ringwraith, or was he a ringwraith?

"Traitor! You swore to only serve Saron. Take care of him.," said the leader stabbing Frodo in the shoulder, he would have killed him but the shorter figure shot him with an arrow, then Aragorn ran in, fighting along side the shorter figure, although he was not much shorter than Aragorn.

"Finally, I never thought that they would be that easy to get away, tend to Frodo Aragorn, I would stay and help but Saron probably wants me dead now so it would not be safe. Now go! He needs the help of Lord Elrond. Until we meet again.," he said before blowing a whistle and running off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry boring and small chapter, but the best is yet to come!!! Thanx Dark Angel Pearl for everything!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Frodo almost became a type of wraith but Lord Elrond saved him just in time. When Frodo awoke, Gandalf was beside him sitting on a chair.

"Ah, Frodo you are awake at last. There is a counsel that is to meet within the hour to decide the fate of the ring... You must be there. Sam and the others have been very worried about you. Do you remember the blacked robed figure from our last parting?" asked Gandalf. Frodo nodded, wondering what has happened.

"He is somewhere in Rivendell, the guards have tried to capture him but he always gets away, he is a very fast runner. Although an elf by the name of Legolas has managed to capture his horse and hit him with at least three arrows. I must go and see that the meeting is guarded from him, he may try to take the ring." said Gandalf as he got up and walked out of the room.

"Strange..." said Frodo, then there was a noise like someone on the roof. "Who is there?" Asked Frodo looking around the room and getting out of the bed. Then the black robed figure dropped down onto the balcony from the roof walking into his room.

"Doesn't Legolas ever give up?" he turned to see Frodo standing by the bed. "Please don't shout out Frodo, my name is Zefron and I am here to help you master hobbit."

"Alright... I won't. Are you hurt? You seem to have three arrows in you." said Frodo wondering if he should trust Zefron.

"State the obvious, Legolas is to good a shot. But no, I am not hurt nothing can kill me, or even leave a scar but one type of arrow, dagger and sword, but I am not going to tell you of course." replied Zefron carefully taking out the arrows imbedded in him then suddenly stopping and listening, "Do not tell them anything... they are coming." and with that Zefron used his elven grace to grab onto the roof and swing onto it.

"Wait! Who are coming?" asked Frodo confused. Then four elves lead by Legolas burst into the room.

"Where is he? We all heard you talking to the cloaked figure hobbit," said an elf. "I don't know who you are talking about, I was talking to no one but my self." stated Frodo.

"Then what are three of my arrows doing on the floor covered in elf blood?" asked Legolas bending down and picking up his arrows.

"His name is Zefron alright? That's what he told me. Now go and try to catch him," said Frodo. The elves then left the room. 'He is an elf? That explains the excellent hearing' thought Frodo as he got dressed and headed off for the meeting.

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Interesting eh? Now all know his name... but is he as he seems? Is there more to this character that meets the eye??? find out soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

After Frodo put the ring on the table, fights started breaking out within all three races. Zefron could see everything from his perch on the roof top, and hear everything too what others could not... like the two orcs that were creeping up behind Gandalf and Frodo

with their bows at the ready.

"He doesn't die that way Saruman." said Zefron, muttering a spell on an arrow as he knotted it, pulled back and let go... sending it right at Frodo. No one saw nor heard it until Frodo cried out in pain clutching his right shoulder where the arrow went right through him and killed the orc behind him.

"Frodo!" said Gandalf kneeling beside the fallen hobbit.

"Up there!" said Aragorn pointing at Zefron on the roof. "Bring him down Legolas!"

"Not again." said Zefron trying to escape, but Legolas was to quick for him as he took aim and fired an arrow hitting Zefron in the chest.

"Nice shot elf." stated Gimli.

"Not even an elf could have survived that." said Gandalf as Elrond sent two guards to retrieve Zefron. But he stood corrected.

"Here you are Lord Elrond." said one of the guards as the two held

up Zefron.

"Who are you and why did you try to kill Frodo?" demanded Elrond.

"First of all... I didn't try to kill Frodo I killed the orc that was behind him, he may have felt it at first but I put a spell on it kill only orcs and go through anything else, and heal it if it was a person it went through." replied Zefron pulling his hood down farther when Gandalf started to look at him strangely.

"What is your name boy? And what are you doing with all of those weapons... you look as though you are going into battle." asked Aragorn pointing to Zefron's collection of weapons. He had a quiver of arrows over his right shoulder, instead of having his sword at his side he had it over his left shoulder, an elvish dagger on his belt on each side and he was holding his bow.

"My name is Zefron, I am the son of Acon, King of Foresthem and my weapon experience I see has extended from everyone's here, they are what saved me from the orcs in Mordor, my sister and I that is." replied Zefron.

"So you are the legendary Zefron that he used to teach magic to. Tell me... what has happened to your sister." said Gandalf. Zefron took a deep breath.

"For all of you that are confused I shall explain. I had a twin sister named Zefra, we were quite similar except that I had blue eyes and she had the rare violet eyes and her hair was blonde and mine brown. Also that she naturally had the gift of magic so she was more

powerful than I, Gandalf had to teach me how to use magic. When we were around sixteen we were captured by orcs and held prisoner for one thousand years, but if you can't tell I am an elf. We tried to escape about a year ago, I managed to but sadly Zefra was killed by

the eye who thought she had the one ring." said Zefron.

"The ring must be destroyed, I will take it into Mordor, though... I do not know the way." said Frodo. Zefron smiled.

"I will help you on your quest Frodo Baggins for I have spent more than my fair share in Mordor, you have my magic." he said. Gandalf nodded his head and put his hand on Frodo's shoulder saying that he too will help him on the journey.

"If by my life or death I may protect you I will, you have my sword." said Aragorn kneeling down in front of the hobbit.

Legolas walked up and said, "And you have my bow."

"And my axe." said Gimli.

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of Council then Gondor will see it done." said Boromir, Zefron looked at him curiously.

"Hey! Mister Frodo isn't going anywhere without me." stated Sam coming out of his hiding place in the bushes and standing on the right of Frodo.

Elrond gave an amused look. "It is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summand to a Secret Council and you are not."

Merry and Pippin looked at each other, than they too ran out from their hiding places behind the pillars.

"We're coming too!" Merry says, as he and Pippin stand on Frodo's left, shocking Elrond. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission... Quest... Thing."

"Well that rules you out Pip." said Merry.

"I proclaim you the Fellowship of the ring." said Elrond. "Great... So where are we going?" asked Pippin. Under his hood Zefron rolled his eyes.

"Now, can I have my horse back please Prince Legolas?" asked Zefron a little ticked off

at him for taking her in the first place. Legolas nodded and started off for the stables. Everyone else left then except for Elrond and Gandalf.

"Can we trust him Gandalf? What if he is working for Saron?" asked Elrond.

"I do not know... but there is something strange about him, it seems as though there is always a spell in motion I can sense it. He may be trying to hide something." replied Gandalf.

"Here, give this to Aragorn... if Zefron ever tries to run off or try to betray you then use it, It is the only dagger that can kill him... the red dagger the only one in all of Middle Earth." said Elrond giving a dagger with a red handle to Gandalf, who took it and went off to find Aragorn.

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Sorry bout not an extremely exciting chapter but the best is always yet to come!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: "Why do you hide your face Zefron?" asked Legolas walking Templa out of the stall. "Why do you ask questions that I do not want to answer? I have two questions to ask you... where did you put Templa's sadle and who is that elven maiden with Aragorn?" asked Zefron in return. "The sadle is over there and that is Arwen, don't get to close to her or Aragorn will have your head." replied Legolas. Zefron walked over, grabing it and started to put it onto Templa. "Why did you not die when you fell off the roof?" asked Legolas after a few moments of silence. "I am an immortal, nothing can kill me ecxept for a few things but they don't matter." replied Zefron as he finished putting on Templa's sadle and jumping on. "Where are you going?" asked Legolas. "There was one more orc that I didn't have time to kill thanks to you so I am going orc hunting. I will be back within the hour so don't bother to come." said Zefron kicking Templa and riding away from Rivendell, leaving Legolas in his dust. THREE HOURS LATER "Where is Zefron Legolas?" asked Aragorn as they were walking to dinner. "I do not know Aragorn, he said that he would only be an hour... he went hunting for an orc that he didn't have time to kill back at the counsil. I wonder what has happened to him." replied Legolas. "I know where he is... on his way to Mordor or Isenguard ready to betray us, we never should have trusted him Legolas." said Aragorn as the walked into the dinner hall. They were about to sit down when a guard came running in. "Lord Elrond! Come quickly. That Zefron has been badly wounded, he is at the front gate." he said. At that Elrond, Legolas, Gandalf and Aragorn almost ran to the gate. When they got there Zefron was trying to stand up while holding his left sholder. "What happened Zefron?" asked Gandalf. Aragorn and Legolas went over to Zefron to help him up. 'I didn't know that the orc had been sent to try and kill me with the red poisned arrow. Luckally I saw that the orc was trying to shoot it at me so I jumped out of the way but it hit my sholder. I riped it out quickly and shot it right back at him, a habbit. I tried to put a spell on the poisen but I didn't have the strength to... it started to take its tole right away and I passed out for about an hour, then Templa got me onto her back and I was doing fine until the guard came out of no where, spooked Templa and I fell off and couldn't get up. So... thats about it." said Zefron as he pushed Legolas and Aragorn away, then swaying back and forth unsteadly. "Come, Legolas carry him to the healing room." ordered Elrond. "No, no... I can walk by myself." said Zefron as he started to walk towards the hall but almost fell over if it wasn't for Legolas being right beside him. "I think I'll take you up on that sort of offer Legolas. Aragorn, here is my quiver of arrows, my bow and sword don't hurt them. good night." said Zefron handing everything to Aragorn then passing out, falling onto the ground. Legolas carefuly picked him up and started walking towards the healing room. "Legolas, I think this is the shorter Ringwraith that saved Frodo. Thats why this sword looks familiar." said Aragorn looking at the sword closely. Legolas nodded, but was more conserned about the daggers digging into his stomach. "I'll let Arwen take care of him, hopfully he will live." said Elrond leading the way to the healing room. THE NEXT MORNING Arwen paced around the room impatiently waiting for Zefron to wake up. He had been sleeping with his eyes closed whick was not a good sign. Arwen was in the doorway wondering if she should leave when she heard shuffling around in the bed. "Are you feeling better?" asked Arwen walking back into the room, Zefron dove back into the covers. "Yes and where is my robe?" asked Zefron in return, pulling a sheet over his hair and eyes down to his nose. "Why can I not see you without a hood on?" asked Arwen. "Can I trust you?" asked Zefron walking over to the mirror with the sheet still over his head. "Of course you can Zefron." replied Arwen wondering who Zefron really was. Zefron took a deep breath and turned around, eyes closed and sheet on the floor. "I see, now open your eyes." said Arwen. Zefron did as he was told. "Interesting..." said Arwen surprized at what she saw. -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- Oh........... a bit of a cliffie. Is Zefron really who he says he is... or could it be Zefra??? review and you will find out!!! Sorry again for the squished writing, I do know what is right formatting but I am sorry that my computer doesn't so stop telling me about the format please!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Arwen was confused. "Why do you still hide your face if you are as you discribed?" she asked. "My reasons are my own buisness. Could you help me with something? - Could you do something with my hair? I have barely brushed it since I escaped from Mordor." said Zefron with a pleading look in his deep blue eyes. Arwen smiled. "Of course, sit down. My your hair is long, will one braid do?" asked Arwen. "Yes, perfect it twas getting very anoying while it was down and in my face all of the time. Could I have that brush and that bag over there for the journey? It would help me out a great deal." said Zefron sitting down on the chair in front of a mirror. "Yes you may, consider them as gifts from me, would you like somemore clothes too?" asked Arwen brushing Zefron's long brown hair... well almost all brown hair exept for a few pieces of blonde in it. "Yes although nothing to fancy now and only black and could you get me another black robe with a hood like this one for me too?" asked Zefron a Arwen tied a piece of string to end the long braid. Zefron nodded his thanks and put on his black robe but left the hood down, put on his belt with the elvish daggers attached onto it, then looking down at his wrists. "Where are my cuffs?" looking around the room fracticly. "They are right there, but why to you want them so badly?" asked Arwen pointing to them on the table near by. Zefron quickly put them on. (They are the things you see Legolas wearing on his forarms in the movie) then went over and picked up his bow and an arrow and walked over to the balcany. "Bet you ten gold pieces I can hit the center of the target from here that Legolas is shooting on." said Zefron jumping onto the railing and changing the subject. "You're on, but are you sure that you are healed enough?" replied Arwen. Zefron nodded in responce. Pulling back on the stringtaking aim and firing, surprizing everyone on the field as well as hitting the center of the target. Zefron turned around on the railing smileing at Arwen. Suddenly Aragorn and Lord Elrond burst into the room startling Zefron causeing him to fall backwards down to the waterfall. "Look at what you did! You probably killed him Aragorn!" yelled Arwen running out of the room down to the edge of the waterfall where a crown had already formed. While falling Zefron managed to take out his silver whistle from around his neck and blow into it, Templa then burst out of the stable, galloped over to the waterfall and jumped. "The poor boy..." said Gandalf who had seen everything. But he and evyone else stood corrected. "What's with the crowd? It's not like I died or anything like that." said Zefron atop of his black mare Templa who seemed to have magicly grown wings and was flying over everyone to the stable. "Why didn't you you tell us this before?" asked Gimli who was at the stable. "I didn'T think that it was very important." said Zefron taking Templa into her padock which she had broken. "How are you with weapons?" asked Legolas comming over from the field. "You mean 'do you want to prictice fighting'? - Oh ya! Who's smart! Lets go, you comming Aragorn?" he asked as Aragorn came running up. "But of course, I will meet you there." he replied. "Come... and don't you dare go easy on me Legolas Greenleaf." said Zefron walking towards the ring taking out his daggers and swinging them around. "Oh don't worry I won't." replied Legolas running to catch up. -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- Bit of a boring chappie but now you know who Zefron really is... or do you??? 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: "Alright, the tie breaker now Legolas and prepare to lose." said Zefron holding his elvish daggers in a 'X' in front of him. "And no more cheating!" "Now why would I do that?" asked Legolas comming at Zefron, daggers slashing out. Zefron easily dodged him by jumping up and doing a summer sualt in the air above him. Landing about three meters away then sudenly stopping, eyes glowing a dim red not very visable to anyone, under the hood of his robe. Legolas's elf eyes didn't see anything abnormal and ran at Zefron accedently cutting him on both arms. Zefron immedently came out of the transe. "Tanya awra Legolas!" cried Zefron. aragorn, who had been watching from the sides rushed over to Zefron's side looking at the small cut Legolas had distributed. Then Gandalf and Arwen came over, Arwen rushing over and shoving Aragorn out of the way. "What happened Zefron?" asked Arwen rolling up his sleeves and looking at the cuts. "Sometimes I have the gift of foresight and when I do, I stop moving and my eyes glow a dim red, but if I am still moving around and my eyes are red it just mean that I am mad, you see Legolas." replied Zefron eyes glowing red glairing at Legolas. "What did you see Zefron?" asked Gandalf. Zefron looked away and didn't answer. "Amin hiraetha." said Legolas. "N'uma, auta miqula orqu." replied Zefron walking away towards the wood picking up his bow along the way. 'The boy has a strong mouth, where is he going with just his bow?" thought Legolas following Zefron at a safe distance. until Zefron stopped at a tree and climbed it within a few seconds. "What is he doing?" muttered Legolas creeping closer. Then a strange white mist started to apear and an elf in a long black dress, who had waist length blonde hair and violet coloured eyes. "Who are you?" demanded Legolas unsleathing his daggers. "You know who I am just be looking at my scar and eyes Legolas Greenleaf. I am Zefra, the daughter of Acon, King of Foresthem." replied Zefra holding out her right arm to reveal a scar in the shape of a bow and arrow crossed to form a 'X' just above her slender wrist, the last difference that puts apart Zefron from Zefra because it could not be hidden by any spell no matter how powerful the wizard... though it could be hidden. "Are you dead?" asked Legolas turning pale. "No, but you can't trust Zefron all of the time... he is not always what he seems." and with that Zefra dissapeared into thin air along with the white mist too. Legolas just staired at the last place he had 'seen' Zefra. Then a branch snapped behind him. Legolas turned to see Zefron, but his cuts were healed and no blood was to be found. "Interesting spell eh'? I can do that too you know, make doubles of people that are alive." muttered Zefron, although Legolas managed to hear it all. Then Zefron turned around and headed towards Rivendell once more. "Don't forget Zefron, we leave tomorrow morning." said Legolas running to catch up. -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- Interesting eh'? waht do you make of Zefra's "ghost"? please review and I will update for you!!! sorry for the squished writing!!! ELVISH WORDS AND MEANINGS... TANYA AWRA: THAT HURT... AMIN HIRAETHA: FORGIVE ME... AND ... N'UMA, AUTA MIQULA ORQU: NO, GO KISS AN ORC... just to let you know 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: MORNING: Frodo and Sam walked into the stable to saddle up their pony Bill, when they heard a strange voice mumbling something in the far stable. "What do you make of it Mr. Frodo?" whispered Sam. "I don't know Sam... lets go see what it is." replied Frodo creaping over to the far horse padock and pearing in. It was Zefron brushing Tampla, speaking to her in elvish with his hood down revealing his long brownish hair in a perfect braid. "What are you saying Zefron?" asked Frodo opening up the door to the stall. Zefron spun around, startled by the hobbits and quickly putting up the hood to his robe, then smiled at the hobbits. "I was talking to Templa about the journey back to Mordor, she can understand both the Common Tongue and elvish you know. Frodo, I have seen what is going to happen to you and Sam... so if you are ever in my need blow this whistle and I will send someone to help you." said Zefron holding out a silver whistle, exactly like the one around his neck. "Thank you Zefron, we must get Bill ready now." said Frodo putting the whistle around his neck along with the ring. Zefron nodded and saddled up Templa quickly and putting a small dagger in a hidden sheth in his boot which was covered by his robe. With that done he started to walk Templa out of the barn. "Zefron wait, you forgot your bow." said Sam holding out the black bow with silver designs on it. "Thank you Sam, I would have killed myself if I had forgotten it." said Zefron reaching out and grabing it from Sam. "Do you want to see something little hobbits?" Sam and Frodo nodded. Zefron threw his bow up in the air and with a flash of light it came down... not as a bow, but as a staff, much like the one Saruman has except Zefron's didn't have the white ball in the middle. "Amazing trick Zefron, are ye going to show the others?" asked Sam. "In due time halfling. Now you two get Bill... we have a long journey ahead of us. I will meet you out front." said Zefron changing his staff back into a bow and slinging it over his right sholder. Then jumping into Templa's back and riding to meet with the others. "What, you can't walk all the way to Mordor?" asked Gimli pointing to Templa. "Yes I can and have Master dwarf, although I just prefer to be the one who goes ahead and makes sure that the road is safe for the ringbarrier to go through... but if you would prefer me to leave her here then I can leave her here." said Zefron. "No don't Zefron, we may be in need of her assistance later on." said Gandalf walking over. Legolas walked down the steps and Frodo, Sam and the pony Bill came over. "We're all here, let us be on our way." said Gandalf walking towards the gate, away from Rivendell and on their long journey to Mordor. -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- Not the most interesting chappie ever but please review!!! Sorry for the squished writing, but the comp is no good, also sorry for the short chappie too!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: THE 12TH DAY OF THEIR JOURNEY: "It's to early, why can we never leave in the afternoon, and why does Zefron get to ride the horse?" asked Pippin practically falling a sleep while walking, Merry shaking him everyonce in awhile to keep him awake. "Because master hobbit, we wouldn't get very far." replied Zefron trotting Templa over to Pippin. "And as for the comment about Templa, if you wanted a ride because you were to tired them all you had to do was ask... now do you want a ride?" Pippin nodded his head up and down secral times before Zefron reached down and pulled him up. "Is this the best she can do?" asked Pippin when Templa only walked. "Very funny, I was about to scout ahead anyway... we shall be back soon." said Zefron saying something in elvish, Templa picking up speed and growing wings, within a few seconds they were high in the sky... and far away behind the mountains. "Do you think we can accually trust him Gandalf?" asked Boromir. "For now I think... he has become a favroite of the hobbits already. Tell the rest about what happened to you Legolas." said Gandalf. "What I have seen is very strange... I saw Zefra." said Legolas. "What do you mean Legolas? She is dead." said Aragorn in disbelife. "That is what Zefron has told us... but there was a strange white mist before she apeared, then she dissapeared without a trace." replied Legolas. "I know of that magic... but only very powerful wizards can preform it, not even I can do that." said Gandalf. Sam, Merry and Frodo were discussing food when Templa apeared behind them. "Where are Pippin and Zefron?" asked Gandalf walking over to the black mare. As if she could understand (Which she could) Templa startd to nod her head in the direction they had gone eariler. "It's as if she is trying to tell us something." said Boromir. "She is Boromir. While we were getting Bill ready we met up with Zefron who told us that Templa could understand the Common Tounge and Elvish." said Frodo walking over to Gandalf. "Are you trying to show us where Zefron and Pippin are?" asked Aragorn feeling embarased for just asking a horse a question. Again Templa kept winning and nodding towards the mountains. "Come Legolas, I may be in need of your elven eyes." said Aragorn jumping onto the saddle, Legolas behind him. Then Templa's wings appeared and took off. "Come hobbits, Boromir, we must assist them." said Gandalf picking up the pace. "Zefron! Pippin! Where are you?" yelled Aragorn as they flew over the mountains. "Over there behind that rock... Zefron is going to shoot Pippin with an arrow!" yelled Legolas pointing to a bit of a large rock formation. Aragorn quickly landed Templa and ran over to them. Legolas and Aragorn tried to stop Zefron from shooting Pippin but they got there to late, and Zefron shot a glowing blue arrow into Pippin's left sholder. "Traitor!" yelled Aragorn unsheathing the red dagger. Zefron looked up in surprize as Aragorn lunged at him holding the dagger to Zefron's throat. 'Why did you kill him? Why!" said Aragorn. "He is not dead, me lord Aragorn... I shot him yes but it was to heal him, he was almost dead after we fell. You can see him, he is alive and healing as we speak." said Zefron trying not to panick or let the daggers blade touch his skin. "He is telling the truth Aragorn, he saved my life... we were attacked by a flock of birds that were working with Saruman and they threw us off of Templa, I was hurt beyond alive after that. He had put a spell on the arrow and it healed me, please don't kill him Aragorn." said Pippin getting up with Legolas's help, the arrow had dissapeared. "yes Aragorn, please don't kill me." said Zefron pleadingly. Aragorn let go and sheathed his dagger once more. Zefron put a hand up to his neck where the dagger had been, it had gotten to close to his skin and had left a nasty burn. "Thank you for almost killing me Aragorn, oh and by the way... the passage south is being watched, found that out the hard way." "Come, we must tell this news to Gandalf." said Aragron walking over to Templa. "Oh no you don't... we can walk. Pippin will go and tell Gandalf." said Zefron running over to Templa first and lifting Pippin onto Templa. "Don't you ever let go of those reigns, got it?" said Zefron then talking to Templa in elvish before she ran off. "Let us start walking back." said Legolas starting to walk back. They had gotten about half way to the others when Zefron remembered something. "I forgot my bow! I shall be with you in a moment." said Zefron running back towards the rocks once more. "Follow him Legolas and make sure he doesn't run off on us." said Aragorn in a low vioce. Legolas nodded and ran after Zefron. When he got there he saw that Zefron was not holding a bow but a staff. Zefron must have heard Legolas because he hid behind a large rock. "I must tell Aragorn of this." said Legolas comming out from his hiding place, when a strange white mist appeared, just like before when... "Do you know why Aragron does not trust Zefron?" asked a girl with blonde hair, a long black dress and violet eyes... it was Zefra. "I do not know why, but why do you not show yourself to the others?" asked Legolas back. "My reasons are my own. Now I must go and so must you before they get you." said Zefra turning around and vanishing into thin air. Legolas stood in shock for awhile then quickly recovered when he heard a flock of birds comming his way. He had but two choises... 1. Let the birds attack him and possably throw him off the cliff or 2. Jump off the cliff now. Then Zefron walked out from behind the rockspointing his staff right at Legolas. The birds swormed around Legolas causing him to lost his footing and hang over the cliff. -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- Ohhhhh...... interesting eh' please rivew!!! i need at least three new ones inorder to update!!! sorry 4 the squished writing!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"Ich lan lordoril." said Zefron, a strange black mist started to come out of the end of his staff and killed all of the birds around him and Legolas. When the birds finally fled Zefron ran over to where Legolas was slipping fast down the cliff, cutting himself on the rocks.

"Could you be a little bit faster please?" asked Legolas reaching up to grasp Zefron's outstreatched hand.

"Oh be quiet and reach farther up and grab my hand, I will pull you up." said Zefron, Legolas finally grabed Zefron's hand but he wasn't counting on Legolas grabing it so fast and so he too fell, only having time to grab a sharp rock so they didn't plunge to both of their deaths.

"Zefron! Legolas! Where are you?" Gandalf cried, the others were so far away that only elven ears could have heard it. Zefron knew that the rest of the Fellowship were to far away to hear them so he resorted to magic, he started to consontrate on an arrow in his quiver his eyes glowing slightly violet in consontration. After riciting the spell an arrow finally shot up from his quiver and exploded above him and Legolas sending the others running over to them. Reciting that spell took a lot of Zefron's magic away for a short awhile and left him weak as well.

"Legolas, my strength has left me... grab onto a rock and hang on." said Zefron a bit of a drained voice. Legolas did his best to try and find a sturdy rock to grab onto but failed to before Zefron let go on account of that he had no more strength left in him. Aragorn rushed over to where Zefron and Legolas were and looked just in time to see them both plunge a few thousand feet down.

"Zefron! Legolas!" yelled Aragorn as he watched helplessly as the two fell. Templa senced that her master and Legolas were in trouble and jumped off the cliffe after them. Legolas being an elf used his grace to jump onto Templa's back in-flight , then flew over and caught Zefron in midair. Back on solid ground everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Even after one thousand years the boy doesn't seem to have much magic in him but then again he is only a black." muttered Gandalf as Legolas handed Zefron to Aragorn who put him on a rock Legolas jumped down and followed him.

"Let me see your hand Zefron." said Aragorn reaching out for Zefron's left hand, it was bleeding quite badly. But Zefron drew it away from Aragorn.

No, I am fine. Let us get moving, we must take the pass over the mountain." Zefron said weakly getting up with the help of Legolas being careful not to show how much pain his hand accually caused him for it was quite deep.

"Here you might want this to bandage your cut, it looks quite bad." said Merry handing Zefron a large chunk of his cloak to Zefron to use as a makeshift bandage. Zefron smiled and took it.

Merry started to walk towards the others who were starting off without him. Zefron quickly ran over to a near by stream and carefully dipped his hand in.

"You are hurt, let Aragorn or Gandalf look at it." said Legolas walking over and seeing how hard Zefron was trying to keep from wincing and showing that his hand gave him great pain.

"No, I shall manage. I do not need the help of another." replied Zefron doing his best to tie a knot in the cloth that he had put over his wound.

"Let me hep you." said Legolas and before Zefron could object, Legolas tied a knot in the bandage securing it into place.

"Thank you for your un-needed assistance." muttered Zefron getting up and picking up his bow, hanging it over his right sholder as not to have to hold it while riding.

"Come, we do not want to be left behind." said Legolas. Zefron nodded and jumped onto the waiting Templa's back and galloped towards the rest of the Fellowship that had gone ahead without them, leaving Legolas behind running to catch up.

------------------------------------------------------

So......... what ya tink??? please review and tell!! By de way... the words that Zefron said are made up, they do not mean anything... at least I hope they don't... :P


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"Gandalf we must get off the mountain! The hobbits will not survive this strom!" yelled Zefron atop Templa, holding Pippin. Gandalf either didn't hear or didn't care. Legolas went up head for him, being an elf, could walk upon the snow barely leaving a footprint.

"There is a foul voice on the air." said Legolas once reaching the edge. Zefron snapped back into the real world upon hearing Legolas say that for he could hear it too.

"It's Saruman!" yelled Zefron and Gandalf in unisen(?). A bit of snow came crashing down on them. Gandalf tried to counter Sauman's spell.

"It's not going to work Gandalf." said Zefron quietly, walking over to Gandalf and holding his bow out, eyes starting to glow a dim violet. Saruman was busy consontrating on reciting the incantation and didn't seem to notice the white mist that was forming all around him until it was to late. Saruman turned around and saw Gandalf standing there.

"Zefron will pay greatly for this." said Saruman as Gandalf's double lunged at him knocking him onto the ground with his staff. Saruman got up and used his magic to cause the double of Gandalf to fall off of the tower. When the double landed on the ground Zefron went out of consontration and was thrown hard against the wall of the mountain, nearly breaking his quiver. Zefron struggled to get up, coughing violently. Legolas ran over to help his fallen friend. But as usual Zefron brushed him off and also as usual Legolas helped anyway, but once Legolas let go of Zefron, he fell onto the ground coughing even more and when he drew his hand away from his mouth... it was covered in blood. Zefron looked up at Legolas to see if he had seen it... Legolas had and was quite surprised at it too. Saruman finished is incantation and snow fell, covering them all.

"Is everyone alright?" yelled Aragorn popping up out of the snow Legolas got out and nodded then went around searching for the rest. Soon they had found everyone save for Zefron for he was not where Legolas had last seen him. Templa was going wild searching for her master, when at last she found Zefron's hood. Boromir walked over to get him out of the snow.

"Zefron, are you alright?" he asked once he got him about half way out. Zefron managed to nodd yes in reply before starting to cough again, he got out of the snow the rest of the way pushing away Boromir's hand that was ment to help him out. Than he jumped onto Templa's back, holding out a hand for Pippin to help him get on.

Both Legolas and Aragorn knew that Zefron was far from alright.

"Why is he so thick headed?" asked Aragorn.

"I do not know Aragorn, but he is not well, that is what I do know." replied Legolas seeing Zefron almost fall off of Templa.

Frodo made the desision to go through the mines of Moria, from behind the hood of his robe, Zefron's eyes had fear in them.

Legolas and Aragorn lingered far behind the rest. Suddenly a white mist started to form around the two, Aragorn didn't pay much heed to it but Legolas stopped in his tracks.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked Legolas turning around and was surprised at what he saw... it was a young elf with long blond hair and violet coloured eyes wearing a plain black dress and a long black cape.

"Zefra, what are you doing here?" asked Legolas turning around and facing her.

"Just to prove to Aragorn that I do excist(?) in one form or another." replied Zefra smiling at them. Aragorn finally found his voice.

"Do you know if your brother is hurt? Zefron seems it, hard as he may try to hide it." said Aragorn wasting no time to ask Zefra all the questions about her brother, Zefron.

Zefra sighed. "Sounds a lot like me, I like to prove to people that I can do anything... just so long as it doesn't involve a red weapon. He is hurt quite badly and no magic can heal the wound Saruman gave Zefron, Aragorn you must help him or he will die." said Zefra pleadingly. Aragorn looked puzzled at what he could do to help Zefron.

"What do you mean?" "You will see in due time Aragron, now I must go... to much of my magic has been wasted as it is, farwell to you both." replied Zefra before dissapearing. Legolas started walking to catch up with the others. "

Does she do that often?" asked Aragorn running over to his elven friend. Legolas nodded and seeing that the rest of the Fellowship were gone... started to run to catch up. Although that proved to be a more difficult task in the blinding snow storm.

"We are lost Aragorn." said Legolas over the howling winds. Aragorn was about to reply when he heard a horse neigh just up ahead. Zefron appeared on Templa seconds later.

"And I thought Rangers were supost to be good trackers, follow me and I will lead you to the others." he said trying his best not to cough.

"Zefron you are hurt, let me see." demanded Aragorn walking up to Zefron who started to back Templa up away from him but stopped when he saw that Aragorn wasn't giving up.

"Yes I was hurt when I tried to stop Saruman from killing us all, although I failed at doing so." Zefron admitted sadly then started to cough again, putting the sleeve of his robe up to his mouth and when it came down, it was damp with blood. Aragorn's eyes got large at the sight... no one he knew that had had this happen to them and lived to talk about it. Zefron saw the fear in Aragorn's eyes and turned around.

"Come... the others are this way." he said turning Templa around, Legolas and Aragorn followed.

"What is the matter with him Aragorn?" asked Legolas. "

I do not know, but what I do know... is that no one I have ever known that had had that happen to them are alive to this day to speak of it. We must tell Gandalf about this." replied Aragorn runing to catch up with Zefron.

AT THE GATES TO MORIA:

"We have returned Gandalf." said Zefron getting off of Templa looking nervously at the gate to Moria.

"Good, I have tried many passwords but they have all failed. I am not sure if we can get into the mines." said Gandalf from his place on the rock.

Zefron breathed a sigh of relief, though he himself knew the password he dare not utter it there. But his joy was short lived.

"It's a riddle... speak friend and enter. What's the elvish word for friend?" asked Frodo standing up. Zefron's eyes onened up wide in panic, which only caused him to become short of breath, which then only made him start coughing even more.

"_Mellon_." said Gandalf, the doors opened. The Fellowship started to walk inside and stared in horror at what they saw...

"This is no mine... this is a tomb." said Boromir, Zefron looked around at the once beautiful gateway to Moria, which was now littered with the bodys of dwafs and goblins.

"We must make for the gap of Rohan." said Zefron starting to back away towards the door. Just then both Zefron and Frodo were picked up by the sea serpant and held high above the water. Templa flew up to try and save Zefron but was knocked down hard onto the ground by one of its tenticals.

"Get Frodo!" yelled Zefron trying to reach his sword. Aragorn listened and started to make his way over to where Frodo was being held. Legolas was doing his best to kill the beast by shooting arrows at it. Zefron sighed and finally managed to grab his sword and cut the tentical that was holding him up... then falling into the water with a great spash.

"Get into the mines!" yelled Gandalf. Aragorn finally managed to get Frodo down and carried him into the mines followed closly by Boromir and the hobbits, Legolas tried to get over and help Zefron but Gimli grabed him and draged him into the mine.

"Zefron! Get in here!" yelled Legolas. Zefron turned to Legolas.

"Don't worry about me, just go!" Zefron yelled back holding out his staff. "Morderiea secdebia morhl!" as Zefron said that incantation the doors started to close and Zefron started to run towards the door before he was left out side.

"Come on Zefron! Get inside!" yelled Aragron. Zefron was almost there when the serpant grabed onto Zefron once more and made the doors collaps. Everyone just stared at the rubble that was between their friend and them.

"He is dead then isn't he Gandalf?" asked Pippin sadly looking at the door. Gandalf nodded.

"Come... there is nothing we can do for him now. It's a four day journey to the other side, be on your guard... there are fouler things then orcs in the deep places." said Gandalf although he too looked sad at Zefron's fate. Zefron had to be dead, no one could kill that beast by themselves... or could they??? Is Zefron really dead???

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wat did ya'll tink bout it???? please review!!! 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

After four long days in the mines the Fellowship still hadn't forgotten about their fallen comrad whom had died to save them.

"Legolas it is not your fault that Zefron is no longer with us, you did your best to save him." said Aragron to the elf who blamed himself for not going after Zefron to save him. Legolas was quiet for a few moments, everything was quiet until Pippin spoke up.

"Where is that white stuff coming from?" he asked pointing to the right door where a white mist was ouring out of. Legolas looked up just as Zefra wearing her usual long black dress fell out of the right door almost ontop of the small ringbarrer.

"So very sorry little hobbit, but wearing a dress and running away from hundreds of goblins in the dark are not good things to be mixed with. Hello to you all, I am Zefra daughtor of Acon King of Foresthem." said Zefra getting up and brushing herself off looking at all of the Fellowship who were all standing up with their weapons drawn.

"How very strange, I see that you have been precticing your magic over the years Zefra. Though you are still a black." said Gandalf reaching out a hand to touch one of Zefra's golden locks. Zefra's eyes opened up wide in fear and backed away quickly.

"Are you trying to see what wizard has brought me here?" asked Zefra coldly, quickly spinning around and jumping onto a nearby rock, her violet eyes flashing at the old wizard.

Gandalf looked at Zefra with curios eyes. "Yes I wanted to make sure that you are not a spy for Saruman. As your brother was."

Zefra laughed loudly. "You don't know as much as you let onto the rest believe Gandalf. The correct passage is to the left. Farwell to you all." she said before dissapearing once more.

"Does she do that often?" asked Gandalf turning around and facing the left door.

"Yes, quite often indeed Gandalf. Are we to trust her and take the left passage?" asked Legolas getting up trying to get away from Aragorn's lecture about how it was not anyones fault that Zefron died.

"Yes I do believe that Zefra is telling the truth in that this is the correct passage." said Gandalf starting to walk down the left passage way. The others quickly followed him down the staris.

"Let me risk a little more light..." said Gandalf holding his staff higher as to light up the entire area that they were in.

"There's an eye opener no mistake." said Sam looking all around him. They walked down the gate way and were about half way through when Gimli spotted something a a room and started to run towards it as fast as he could.

"Gimli!" called Gandalf walking in after him. The others close behind him.

"No..." cried Gimli seeing that it was his cousin's burial chamber they were in. Gandalf read the inscriptions on the tomb to everyone, then got preoccupied with a book that some of the dead dwarfs was holding.

"We have barred the gets, but can not hold them for long. Drums, drums in the deep..." started Gandalf as he read from the book, Pippin started to back up getting a bit scared by what Gandalf was reading, then he came to a dead dwarf that was dead and at the edge of a well.

Pippin stopped listening to what Gandalf was saying and reached out to touch the arrow that was embedded him it. White mist started to appear

"NO!!!" Zefra yelled appearing and trying to stop Pippin from touching the arrow, but she was to late and the head of it fell down the well. Zefra and Pippin ended up in a tangled mess afterwards as they tummboled(?) into a wall. Zefra hit her head hard, but managed to save Pippin from the same fate.

"Zefra! What are you doing here?" asked Legolas, but was interupted by the rest of the sekeliton(?) falling down the well loudly, ecoing throughout the entire mine. Gandalf went to scolding Pippin and Legolas went over to help Zefra's double up.

"Thank you Legolas, but I must go now. danger draws near." whispered Zefra as she heard the drums sounding. She then dissappeared from sight.

"Mr. Frodo!" said Sam pointing to Sting. it was glowing bright blue.

"Orcs." said Legolas. Boromir ran over o the door to close it and was almost hit in the head twice by orc arrows, but he quickly close the door to prevent one from acctually hitting him. "They have a cave troll." said Boromir sarcastically. Aragorn and Boromir blocked off the doorway for now. The hobbits drew their swords.

"Get back and stay close to Gandalf!" yelled Aragorn as he drew his bow, Legolas did the same and both of them shoot arrows at the orcs as they broke into the room. The orcs burst through the door and they all started killing orcs left and right. All was going well that is until the cave troll was let in, it tried to kill the nine of the Fellowship but ended up killing the orcs instead of the nine.

Legolas tried shooting arrows at it but it was proving more difficult then he expected. The cave troll walked closer to Legolas, cornering him and holding up his mighty club. Legolas prepaired to be killed at that moment as he could not find anyway out of the crevice. Aragorn tried to reach his elven friend but couldn't through the swarming orcs.

"Molholanda!" yelled someone wearing a black robe, as it dropped down from the celing landing on the cave troll and embeding its glowing sword into the back of the troll. It screamed and turned his attention away from Legolas long enough for the elf to get away from harm. The figure let his sword out of the trolls back and ran over to Legolas.

"Second time I have saved you elf." said the figure. Legolas stood speachless and staired at the figure, for it was none other than Zefron himself...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HAHAHAHA!!! Zefron isnt dead after all!!!!!! please review and tell me what you think!!! 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"Surprised to see me?" asked Zefron taking out his bow and shooting an arrow at an orc that was about to kill Legolas from behind.

"Yes actually, all of us though that you were dead." said Legolas finally comming out of shock. Zefron laughed and began to shoot arrows at the cave troll, each one of them holding a spell that were intended to help kill the troll. Then he suddenly stopped and his eyes started to glow a bright red, he was having another vision. The troll took that as a chance to try and kill the elf that was trying to kill him.

Zefron came out of his transe just in time to see the troll's club swinging at him, then it hit him with such force it threw him far across the room, hitting the wall hard once again. "I'm all right!" yelled Zefron when he saw the others starting to walk over to him, he got up from the ground and unsheathing his daggers, spinning them around killing orcs here and there. The troll had lost interest in trying to kill both of the elfs and went after the hobbits, splitting them up, Frodo on one side and Pippin and Merry on the other. So of course the troll went after Frodo. Zefron looked in horror at the troll and Frodo, that was his vision.. that the troll was going to stab Frodo.

"Frodo! get out of there!" yelled Zefron running over and takeing his bow and turning it into a staff. And just as the troll was about to crush Frodo with his club, Zefron held his staff out. "_Mona durga_!" he yelled, his staff starting to glow white. The club came down on the both of them but the staff had created a forcefield that went around the elf and hobbit. The troll got anoyed at this and brought his club down one more, this time harder. So hard that it broke Zefron's consontration and the shield shattered. Zefron was sent into a piller again and Frodo was left unprotected. Zefron struggled to get up and help Frodo again, but Aragorn got there before him and stabbed the cave troll with a spear. The cave troll cried out in pain and dropped him club. Then he threw Aragorn into a wall, knocking him unconsious.

Zefron ran over to Aragorn to make sure that the future king of Gondor wasn't hurt that badly. He turned around jut in time to see the troll stab Frodo with the spear that Aragorn had embeded in him before. "Frodo!" he yelled running over to the fallen hobbit and bending down beside him. Merry and Pippin took one look at their fallen friend then drew their swords and jumped on the cave troll, stabbing it many times. Zefron didn't pay much attention on the events going on around him, he was just consontrating on reciting a healing spell although it wasn't working that well.

"Zefron, watch out!" yelled Legolas seeing an orc sneak up behind Zefron with his sword ready to stab the elf. Zefron stood up and turned around... right as the orc stuck his sword right through Zefron. The surprised elf stared at the orc in horror before dropping to his knees, the orc was not the smartest thing in the world as he still held the shaft of the sword, Zefron looked up at the orc then put his hand upon the blade of the sword and muttered a small spell. The sword started to glow a bright blue and the orc died instantly leaving Zefron struggling for breath with the sword still in him. Legolas managed to kill the cave troll with a few more arrows, then everyone ran over to their two fallen comrads.

"Go and help Frodo, I am fine." said Zefron as Legolas tried to help him up. Zefron carefully took out the sword that had been embeded in him.

"No you are not fine Zefron." replied Legolas helping Zefron to his feet, while the two of them fought about whether Zefron was hurt or not, Frodo turned out to be alive and unharmed.

"We must get out of here." said Zefron holding his stomach and trying not to wince with his every step. "The elf is right, we must move quickly." said Gimli running out of the room, the rest of the Fellowship following prosuit. Goblins were comming out of every corner surrounding them within seconds.

"What a fair fight..." muttered Zefron taking out his bow and an arrow ready to kill anyone who came close to him. They were just about to attack when something growled loudly from down the hall frightning the goblens away. "Oh know... she's found us." said Zefron in horror, he put away his bow and starting to slowly walk away in the oppisite direction.

"What new devilry is this?" asked Boromir. Gandalf closed his eyes for a few moments then opened them.

"A Balrog..." started Gandalf when Zefron cut in.

"Run if you value your life!" he yelled running now. the others quickly following behind him. Zefron trying to keep in the lead, although it would be easier if they would stop for a second and let him recite a healing spell on himself. He was so in thought fighting with himself, he nearly fell off of the stairs if it was not for Aragorn being right there.

"Zefron are you alright?" asked Aragorn. Zefron glared at him.

"Do I really look alright?" countered Zefron shaking Aragorn off and starting down the stairs again then stopping dead in his tracks... a large protion of the bridge was missing. Thinking fast he took out his wistle and blew into it. While he was looking around for Templa, almost everyone else had jumped across already except for himself, Araogrn and Frodo and now most of the bridge had collapsed. Zefron looked up just in time to jump out of the way of a falling piece of the roof, unfortunately he landed on the side that did not include Aragorn and Frodo. They finally made it to the other side but there was still the problem of Zefron getting across.

"Go on without me! I have my own means of getting across!" yelled Zefron glancing behind him and seeing his black mare galloping towards him, followed by hundreds of goblins and orcs. The Fellowship hesitated for a few seconds but when the Balrog started to get closer they ran away down the rest of the stairs. Aragorn and Legolas stopped just before the doorway and watched in a mixture of amazment and horror as Templa jumped and started flying over the pit. Zefron took that chance to take a daring leap and tried to get onto his horse before he fell. Luckly Zefron managed to grab into Templa's saddle and swing himself into sitting position. Legolas and Aragorn let out a sigh of relief and started running after the rest of the Fellowship before they got trampled by Templa who was flying over to them at a very fast pace.

"Hurry, the bridge of Khazad-dûm draws near." said Zefron glancing at the bridge then behind him at the flames of the Balrog. Templa looked behind too and quickly picking up her pace and crossed the bridge before everyone else even set their foot on it.

"Go outside and make sure that it is safe for everyone." said Zefron to Templa. She nodded her black head and galloped towards the door to the outside. Zefron turned around to help the Fellowship across the bridge. But what he did not count on was Gandalf stopping in the middle of the bridge.

"What in the name of the Valar is he doing?" muttered Zefron, as he watched Gandalf defet the Balrog he let out a sigh but it was caught in the middle of his throat as Zefron saw Gandalf get kocked over the edge of the remains of the bridge.

"Fly you fools." were Gandalf's last words before he let go and fell. Everyone watched this in sheer horror but then quickly left as goblins started to shoot arrows at them. Soon Zefron was the only one there.

"What an interesting way to leave us Gandalf..." said Zefron walking up the stairs and out the doors to join the rest of the Fellowship outside. Zefron looked around at what everyones reaction of their friend's passing. Legolas looked baffled, Boromir was doing his best to keep Gimli from going back in, the hobbits were everywhere crying and Aragorn was trying his best to hide his emotions. The wound that Zefron had gotten back him Balin's tomb was starting to take full effect and he doubled over in pain. Templa trotted over to her fallen master. Legolas and Aragorn saw this too and started to walk over to Zefron.

"_Merdoc heperika_." Legolas heard Zefron whisper while he held his staff, suddenly he started to glow a bright blue. The others looked at him in confusion.

"Zefron are you alright?" asked Legolas kneeling down beside the younger elf when he stopped glowing.

"I am fine now Legolas, there is no need to be alarmed over me." replied Zefron getting up and changing his staff back into a bow then jumping onto Templa's back. Aragorn was giving orders here and there.

"We must go to the woods of Lothlórien." was all Zefron heard in his elven ears. His head snapped up and he looked at Aragorn in shock. "No, anywhere but there." whispered Zefron in such a low voice that even Legolas could hardly hear it.

'We must not let them know...' thought Zefron as they headed on the road to Lorien. Templa nodded her great black head in agreement as if she could read people's minds. Legolas looked at the two strangly but went back to consontrating on the path ahead of them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took me so long to update. hope you like it!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

All of the Fellowship had noticed that Zefron was much quieter than usual and nearly never sleeping at all, always taking watch whenever he could and always looking around with a nervous aura. Sometimes Legolas would fake sleep to listen to the young elf talk to his horse… that which he did very often.

"It will not be safe for us to go near the Lady of the Light Templa. She knows or will know soon." whispered Zefron to his horse while stroking her neck and large, black wings. Suddenly a violent wind blew throughout all of Middle Earth, nearly knocking Zefron over. Templa seemed to sense something within the wind and started to go crazy, jumping up and down and running all around the camp.

"What is happening?!" yelled Aragorn getting up, the rest of the Fellowship also waking up and looking around in wonder. Zefron looked in the direction of which was the origin of the strong wind and seemed to know what was going on. Quickly grabbing his staff, he ran over to the edge of the cliff with his staff at his left side and his right hand stretched out against the wind.

"What is he doing?" asked/yelled Frodo to Legolas who was beside him looking at Zefron as he was being consumed in a greenish mist.

"I do not know." was the reply Frodo got from Legolas. The green mist floated above Zefron for a few seconds before floating in the direction of Mordor, which was where the source of the wind was. Boromir looked at Zefron in confusion, then suddenly realized what was happening… Zefron was telling Sauron where the one ring was!

Suddenly Zefron dropped his staff on the ground beside him and whispered something barely audible too even Legolas' keen ears. "Alive…"

"NO!" yelled Boromir lunging at the tall elf, Zefron turned around just in time to see Boromir before he tackled him to the ground.

"What are you doing!" yelled Zefron trying to twist out from under Boromir to reach his staff before Boromir did something he would regret greatly. Unfortunately for him though, Boromir saw this and threw the staff farther away from Zefron' reach. And for some dense reason the rest of the Fellowship just stood there, watching the two of them fight on the ground.

"You must die now you traitor." said Boromir as the wind died down. Zefron stopped struggling and looked Boromir straight in the eye… well for Zefron yes, for Boromir he was looking at Zefron' robe.

"I am no traitor." Said Zefron coldly before shoving Boromir off of him and walking over and picking up his staff.

"We should start heading for the woods of Lothlórien now," said Aragorn helping Boromir up from the ground. Everyone nodded and started to pack up their things. Zefron walked over and started to saddle up Templa when Legolas walked over.

"If you were not telling Sauron of the ring, then what were you doing?" he asked. Zefron looked up at him, as he was only a few inches taller than he was.

"My business is my own," replied Zefron coldly looking the older elf in the eye… well for him yes, for Legolas no. "If I do not wish for you to know about it than I have the right not to tell you." Legolas looked at Zefron strangely as he hopped upon his horse and started to ride ahead of the others. Legolas was about to follow then when he noticed something on the ground.

"What might this be…?" said Legolas walking over and picking up a brooch in the ground that must have fallen off of Zefron's person when Boromir attacked him. It was silver and shaped like a dragon.

"Legolas! Are you coming?" called Aragorn walking over to his elven friend.

"What do you make of this?" asked Legolas holding out the brooch. Aragorn took it and started to study it.

"This is a pendent of the dragon keepers," said Aragorn in shock. "But this does not make sense, Zefra was the one who was the dragon keeper."

"It is a memoir of my sister, is that a problem Aragorn?" asked Zefron walking up behind the two. "Give it back." Aragorn handed it over with great reluctance. The young elf took it and walked back to his horse and put it in his saddlebag. That's when Aragorn noticed that that bag was once Arwen's.

"Where did you get that?" asked Aragorn walking fast to catch up with Zefron and Templa. Zefron pretended not to hear as he went to get onto his horse. Aragorn jogged over and grabbed his arm, pulling him down. "Where did you get it?"

"Arwen gave it to me of course," replied Zefron trying to get out of Aragorn's grasp but failing.

"When?" demanded Aragorn furious that his love would even consider the young elf as anything.

"When we were leaving." Replied Zefron letting go of the reigns of his horse.

"Let me see your face," said Aragorn suddenly.

"No," replied Zefron. Legolas had been sneaking up on Zefron from behind and with great speed he grabbed Zefron's hood and yanked it off. Although to bad for him that Zefron had heard him and was ready for that and he created a smoky shield around him within seconds, but not before Boromir got a good look at his face. When the smoke disappeared, Zefron was gone and so was his horse.

"Why were you so intent on seeing his face Aragorn?" asked Frodo one of the quietest of the hobbits in the Fellowship so far.

"I needed to see who he really was, but I couldn't tell." Replied Aragorn. Boromir stayed quiet, wondering if he could blackmail Zefron into getting him anything he wanted for the safety of his face… although there was nothing to really tell about it seeing as he was just as he described.

At the boarder of Lothlórien: 

They had met up with Zefron after an hour of walking and about an hour after that they finally made it to the woods of Lothlórien. Aragorn still kept his eye on Zefron but when they actually got into the woods he took his attention off of him.

"An uir her lin elle" (Ever is they sight a joy) said Zefron sarcastically as he got off of his horse and took his bow out and knotted it, just incase. Gimli was telling the hobbits something and it looked as though Frodo was seeing things by the way Zefron judged it.

"_What are you doing here? You are bringing great deceit into these lands._" Said Galadriel's voice inside Zefron's head.

"_What do you know?_" asked Zefron in his head knowing she would hear it.

"_Everything, little elf._" Replied Galadriel almost laughing. Zefron's eyes opened up wide in horror.

"This is one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily," Zefron heard Gimli say, "I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox… oh." He finished when an arrow pointed in his face; all around them elves stepped out of the forest and pointed their arrows at them. Legolas and Zefron drew their arrows but put them away when they saw how outnumbered they were.

"The dwarf breaths so loud we could have shot him in the dark," stated one elf walking into the clearing. Zefron recognized him as the leader Haldir. Aragorn managed to get him to agree to get them an audience with Galadriel. Zefron cursed under his breath. Haldir turned his attention to him.

"You are to see her last and alone," he said. Zefron looked at him curiously and nodded. Haldir lead then along a path to the city in the center of Lothlórien.

"Where am I to go while the rest are meeting her?" asked Zefron as they stopped at the bottom of a large tree.

"You are to go with Naurrîn," replied Haldir. "She will tell you."

"I see, but who is Naurrîn?" asked Zefron. The rest of the Fellowship nodded in agreement.

"I am she," a she-elf nearly whispered walking over to them silently, her mid back long brown hair with caramel streaks in it flowing behind her. Haldir smiled and motioned her to come over to them, which she obeyed instantly, as she looked over the nine with her hazel/aqua colour eyes flashing.

"Naurrîn, please she Zefron to his room. I must take the others to see Lady Galadriel." Said Haldir, Naurrîn nodded and waited for him to take the others up the tree.

"Please come with me Prince Zefron," said Naurrîn walking down the path, Zefron grabbed Templa's reins from a nearby elf and jogged over to catch up with her.

"Please, just call me Zefron. I do not like my title so much." Said Zefron reaching into his saddlebag and pulling out the brooch, looking at it with sadness.

"We are here," said Naurrîn stopping in front of a tree with a small stable beside it.

"Thank you my friend," said Zefron walking over to the stable and untacking Templa while Naurrîn watched him.

"Is it true?" asked Naurrîn, Zefron looked up at her in wonder. "About what Lady Galadriel has told me?"

"I will tell you that when you tell me why she told you," replied Zefron taking off his horse's saddle and setting it on the side of the stall and walking over to Naurrîn holding his bow and the saddlebag.

"I keep secrets. She is like a mother to me. You see I was raised here when my family was killed by a group of orcs when I was really young." Replied Naurrîn.

"I was taken from my home when I was sixteen, my sister Zefra and I that is and we were taken to Mordor to be trained to be a kind of Wraith because of our gift of magic." Zefron started as he and Naurrîn walked up the stairs to his room.

**A few hours later:**

Zefron walked into a room that had a large staircase and no guards around.

"Zefron, it is good to meet you finally," said Galadriel as she walked down the stairs. Zefron bowed deeply holding his staff to his side, it was a symbol in his kingdom for wizards to do so in front of royalty. "Please Zefron come with me. There is someone I know whom you would like to see." Zefron looked up in surprise as a cloaked figure walked into the room. The figure took off its hood and Zefron gasped then went over and embraced him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

****

Singing could be heard all over Lothlórien. The hobbits were wondering what they were saying, as it was in elvish.

"It's a memento of Gandalf. Though I do not have the heart to tell you what they are saying, for the grief is still too near." replied Legolas with a sad aura surrounding him. From a nearby bush he could hear some she-elves giggling then running away quickly. Legolas being a bit curious followed them by the trial they had left behind accidentally. Hiding behind a bush he heard their conversation.

"You are absolutely no fun Zefron, live a little," said a she-elf whom Legolas couldn't see at the moment though he was certain it wasn't Naurrîn.

"Zefra is right you know," said Naurrîn softly punching Zefron in his right shoulder, for once he had his hood off. He sat on the grass not facing Legolas with his longish brown hair hanging down his back.

"Of course I'm right, when am I not?" asked Zefra coming into Legolas's view wearing not a dress, but a black tunic with sleeves that flared out slightly at the elbow and with a single wrist band that covered her right wrist. Black leggings and a strange long black scarf that went tightly around her neck. Her semi-long blond hair was up in a half ponytail with a single clump of hair tucked behind her pointed ear, although the odd thing was that it was black. Legolas did all he could to detain his gasp at Zefra. The main thought that went through his mind was, why was she here.

"You were never the smart one Zefra. You were always the cocky one when we were young. I thought that you would have grown out of it by now," said Zefron sitting up and brushing himself off, then helping Naurrîn up too.

"No, what would give you that idea? Well I don't know about you two, but I am going to walk around and visit the place and people," said Zefra picking up her long black cloak, after putting it on she walked out of the clearing while putting up the hood. Legolas ran back to tell Aragorn of this.

"Legolas, what is it?" asked Aragorn as Legolas burst through the brush near him.

"She is here, Zefra is here in the flesh," said Legolas.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Aragorn. Legolas nodded his head, then silently motioning for him to follow after seeing Zefra poke her hooded head above a rock then disappearing.

"Where are they going?" asked Frodo walking over to Boromir, who was sitting at the base of a tree.

"Legolas thinks that he saw Zefra," he replied getting up and walking away.

Zefra had about a five-minute head start so she could have easily got away from the two if she continued to run… if only she hadn't got herself caught in a trap sending her upside down in a tree hanging by her right foot.

"I think we finally might have caught Haldir, Elrohir," said Elladan as the two twin sons of Elrond walked out of the bushes with their dark hair tied back like Legolas's and wearing dark blue garments. Not regarding Zefra's face seeing as her black cloak had fallen over it and got tangled as she struggled to get out. Legolas and Aragorn ran into the small clearing and looking from the twins to Zefra who was still swinging upside down from the tree.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Aragorn as Legolas went over to see if he could get Zefra down without hurting her.

"Why, hello to you too Estel. We came here to visit our grandmother, may I ask who we caught?" replied Elrohir motioning to the struggling figure in the tree.

"My name is Zefra," was the muffled reply. Legolas had climbed up the tree but was having no luck untying the elf. Elladan threw him up one of his daggers to cut her down, which he did sending Zefra down onto the ground with a loud thud. Cursing slightly she finally managed to untangle herself from her cloak, stood up and straightened her scarf as calmly as she could. Legolas jumped down from the tree and landed behind her so she couldn't get away.

"Who may I ask put that trap up?" asked Zefra gritting her teeth as her eyes started to get a red tinge to them.

"We did," replied the twins in unison.

"And who exactly are you?" asked Zefra turning her reddened gaze to the two.

"I am Elrohir and this is my brother Elladan. We are the twin sons of Elrond, Lord of Rivendell," replied Elrohir.

"Ah, yes. I have heard of you two. Always pulling pranks on anyone you do and do not know. I am Zefra, daughter of Acon, King of Foresthem." Zefra said looking the twins over carefully with her normal violet eyes shining. Elladan and Elrohir just stared at her and her appearance. After a few seconds she noticed that Legolas and Aragorn were looking at her strangely and without warning, she jumped to the side of Legolas and bolted out of the clearing and into the forest again.

"Should have grabbed her when you had the chance," called Elladan as Legolas and Aragorn took off after her. Zefra's hardy laugh echoed throughout the forest as she lost Legolas and Aragorn quickly.

"She's fast, we should get some sleep my elven friend," said Aragorn as they admitted defeat and walked back to the twins who hadn't moved from their spot in the clearing.

"Why did you want her so badly?" asked Elladan walking with the two back to the main city.

"She was said to be dead," replied Legolas silently.

"There must be an explanation to why she is here," said Elrohir. "Elladan and I can find out." Legolas and Aragorn nodded their heads and went off to their sleeping quarters. The twins went to find their grandmother to find out all they could about Zefra. But their search came to an abrupt halt when Zefra ran around a tree and crashed into the two sending all of them sprawling onto the ground.

"I am sorry young lords," said Zefra sitting up and wiping her bloody lip with her sleeve.

"Why were you running?" asked Elrohir getting up and brushing himself off. Zefra got up and looked at him with tears in her violet eyes.

"I was just at the mirror and Galadriel and there were things that frightened me and I ran without looking…" she started when her voice broke off.

"Zefra! There you are, come with me. You are needed," said Naurrîn running over to her.

"Please do not tell them of our meeting," said Zefra walking away with Naurrîn.

"I think you were to easy on her El," said Elladan walking into the clearing where their grandmother kept her mirror.

"Elladan, Elrohir. What a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe the honor?" asked Galadriel walking over to her grandsons and embracing them.

"We would like to know why Zefra is here," said Elrohir getting straight to the point.

"She is here on her own business," she replied quietly. Zefron came into the clearing with his hood off.

"Tell Aragorn and Legolas that what they saw was just a double," he said after bowing slightly. "She is in great distress at the moment." With those words he turned around and left just as silently as he came in.

"Do as he says," said Galadriel knowing that if the rest of the Fellowship found out that she were actually there, they wouldn't trust Zefron ever again. Elladan nodded and walked away, Elrohir stayed back awhile.

"What did she see that cause her so much pain?" he asked.

"Look into the mirror and you shall see it too," replied Galadriel motioning to her mirror. Elrohir was skeptical for a moment but being the curious elf that he was, he did. As the fog cleared on the mirror, he began to see why she was so upset and frightened…

Whew! LONG chappie! To all those who have reviewed this story, I will say this… it is my story and my ideas so therefore I don't have to do exactly like the books say. To everyone though I say thank you very much for your support!!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Legolas and Aragorn believed what the twins told them, about Zefra being a double and all. They weren't keen enough to notice that there was no mist surrounding her. It was the day that they were to leave Lothlórien and continue on their journey to Mordor. Zefra disappeared just as quickly as she came and Zefron went back to wearing his hood in public again.

"Come Zefron," said Legolas walking over to Naurrîn and Zefron who were talking by the river. "We leave within the hour." Zefron nodded his head in response.

"I still don't think that you should keep this going on," warned Naurrîn brushing a strand of her brown hair out of her face. Zefron smiled, which was rare at times.

"You aren't thinking about coming with us are you?" asked Zefron. Naurrîn gave a sly smile at him. Zefron sighed. "Come one, you must hurry if you are to get permission from Galadriel about that matter." Naurrîn smiled and gave him a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered then broke away and went running off for Galadriel. Zefron went up to his sleeping quarters to pack up and get his weapons on.

"Athelil?" (You again?) asked Zefron seeing Naurrîn in the doorway wearing a simple green and blue dress with her weapons on her in various places.

"Yes of course. The others are ready to leave now and Lady Galadriel is giving gifts to the rest of the Fellowship," replied Naurrîn picking up Zefron's saddlebag and starting out the door again. Zefron laughed at her enthusiasm as he walked to the stable where he got Templa who was already saddled up for him. Within a few minutes they reached the riverside where Galadriel had just finished giving out her gifts.

"Zefron, I have a small gift to bestow upon you," said Galadriel holding out her hand and giving Zefron what was in it. Zefron gapped at what she was giving him. It was a magic black ball for his staff. "It will change from black, to gray, to white as you do young wizard."

"Thank you very much Lady Galadriel," said Zefron changing his bow into a staff and carefully setting the ball between the four posts.

"You are very welcome. Good luck on your journey and please keep Naurrîn safe," said Galadriel giving Naurrîn a gray/green cloak with a leaf broach and Zefron a new black rode with the same kind of broach.

"Does this change too?" asked Zefron taking the other gifts. Galadriel smiled and nodded her golden head.

"Good-bye my Lady," said Naurrîn softly, and then walked over to the boats where the rest of the Fellowship was.

"You're welcome for keeping your secret Zefron," said Elladan walking over to Zefron with his brother at his side. Zefron looked at them puzzled for a few seconds before responding.

"Oh yes, thank you very much. You two might have saved my life," said Zefron bowing slightly before walking over to the rest of the Fellowship. When Elrohir stopped him.

"Where did your sister go?" he asked Zefron turned around and whispered the answer in his pointed ear.

"It is true I shall tell you that," said Zefron walking over to the Fellowship with success this time.

"A she-elf?" asked Boromir in disbelief. Naurrîn looked at him harshly with her unique coloured eyes.

"Of course, is there a problem?" replied Zefron his eyes starting to get a bit of a red tinge to them at much to his annoyance.

"Yes there is. No woman will set foot in Mordor as long as I am living!" stated Gimli. "Especially a she elf." Zefron did his best to stay calm although his eyes were getting redder by the moment.

"Leave it to the men to do this work Naurrîn," said Aragorn helping the hobbits into the boats.

'If Legolas says something about her not going I am going to kill someone,' Zefron said to himself. Legolas opened up his mouth to say something but quickly closed it when he saw how red Zefron's eyes were at the moment.

"I am coming and that's that gentlemen. Zefron, how is Templa going to follow us?" said Naurrîn walking over to a boat and butting her bag into it.

"She will follow along the river," replied Zefron. "What did Galadriel give to you?" Naurrîn smiled and held out her two new daggers, they were beautiful with engravings in elvish everywhere on the hilt and blade.

"She said that my old ones weren't fit for battle anymore, they were Haldir's old ones." replied Naurrîn putting them back into their sheaths at her sides.

"Are you two elves coming or not?" asked/yelled Gimli. Zefron and Naurrîn looked out onto the water and saw that everyone was waiting for them out there. Zefron nodded and grabbed Templa's saddle and his saddlebag and then put them into his boat. He then whispered something to Templa and soon she was off, running along the waters edge.

"Come on Zefron," said Naurrîn getting into the boat and picking up a paddle. He nodded and came over and into the boat with a few strides.

"Are you actually going to let a woman do a mans work?" asked Boromir to Aragorn.

"If she wishes to forfeit her life then yes," replied Aragorn as they all started out for Mordor once again.

"Legolas, what is it like in Mirkwood?" asked Naurrîn as Zefron pulled their canoe up to the elf and dwarfs. Legolas laughed.

"Have you never been out of Lothlórien young elf?" he asked.

"Ever since my family was killed I never left the safety of the borders. But I need a change of scenery now," replied Naurrîn. For hours Legolas entertained Naurrîn with his many stories. Zefron pretended not to listen but he was actually hanging onto his every word. Legolas had just finished another story about him and the twin sons of Elrond, Zefron was waiting for him to start another when he froze and his eyes began to glow a vibrant red.

"Zefron start paddling again or we'll crash," complained Naurrîn as they began to drift away from the others

Zefron's vision:

Templa was running in all directions, trying to get away. Suddenly she stopped and listened… they had found her! Dozens of uruk-hai coming out of every direction with their swords at the ready. She was scared and didn't know what to do. So she unleashed her wings and started to glow a strange blue colour with her eyes the colour of fire. Sparks started to fly off of her and soon the entire army was dead and all of the forests including Lothlórien were burning to the ground.

End of vision…

"Zefron are you alright?" asked Naurrîn kneeling down in front of Zefron. He came out of the trance at that second and looked at her with fear in his eyes.

"I have to go now," said Zefron standing up in the boat.

"I'll come too…" started Naurrîn.

"No, stay here. I will be back soon, please be careful," said Zefron. Naurrîn nodded her head in agreement and soon after Zefron dove into the water and started swimming towards the shore.

"Where's he going?" Aragorn asked steering over to Naurrîn who was in the boat all alone now.

"I don't know, but I think he had another vision." She replied.

"What do you mean by another vision?" asked Legolas, Naurrîn didn't reply and just kept her eyes on the shoreline where Zefron had finally got to/

"I hope I don't get to her too late," said Zefron running into the thick forest without a second thought. A shrill bray could be heard all throughout the forest.

"I have to get to her faster…" said Zefron running as fast as he could through the trees and brush.

"Get the horse!" he heard a voice yell.

"Templa!" cried Zefron taking out his whistle and blowing into it. With a loud neigh she burst into Zefron's sight with her wings spread out. Using his elven grace he jumped onto her and nearly fell off.

"Fly over the trees, I'll make sure that we are not seen." Templa did as she was told and flew up. Zefron muttered an invisible spell on both of them and the uruk-hai passed under them without knowing.

"Where did it go!" called one.

"Forget about it, we must obey Saruman's orders." said their leader leading them down a little used path to their destination.

"Come on," whispered Zefron. "We need to get back before Aragorn thinks that I have gone to Mordor again." Templa nickered as if laughing.

"Do you see him?" asked Aragorn to the two elves. Naurrîn and Legolas shook their heads no. Zefron had been gone to long for Aragorn's liking.

"There he is," said Naurrîn with a sigh of relief as Zefron flew over on Templa, he jumped off meaning to land in the boat but he landed in the water instead.

'I really don't like water.' Thought Zefron as he sank deeper into the darkness of the river because of his old and heavy robe.

'If I am to live I need to get this thing off.' He struggled to get his robe off without losing anything. Meanwhile Naurrîn was franticly searching for Zefron in the water.

"Zefron!" she called nearly falling out of the boat and into the water. Templa was flying overhead waiting for her master to surface and within a few seconds he finally did.

"Get him into the boat," called Aragorn steering over to them. Shivering a bit Zefron grabbed the side of the boat and pulled himself into it.

"Where is your robe?" whispered Naurrîn seeing that he no longer had his hood or black robe on.

"I had to cut it off," replied Zefron getting into the boat with some difficulty. With his hood off, Legolas could see that Zefron looked a great deal like his twin. Especially because Zefron too had a black streak on the right side of his hair.

"What happened?" Naurrîn asked as Zefron started taking off his weapons to put on the robe that Galadriel gave him earlier.

"In my vision I saw Templa change into…" was all Legolas could hear of their conversation before Zefron dropped his voice so low that it was a wonder that Naurrîn could hear what he was saying.

"What are they talking about elf?" asked Gimli turning around.

"I can not hear them," replied Legolas. Gimli looked surprised but didn't say anything.

"What would posses her to do such a thing?" asked Naurrîn in wonder as she picked up an oar again. Zefron remained quiet and didn't mention the uruk-hai coming their way… only because he didn't remember.

"What are they talking about?" asked Boromir as he pulled up beside Legolas and Gimli's boat.

"I don't know," replied Legolas getting a bit annoyed about that question. "They were talking to low for even I to hear." Boromir looked unimpressed and paddled away again.

"Look!" said Aragorn pointing in front of him. Naurrîn and Zefron looked up from their conversation and gapped at what was in front of them. "Argonath. Long have I desired to look upon the Kings of old… my kin." looking at him, Naurrîn could see many emotions in his eyes. Zefron was looking at the statues when a familiar sensation came over him, telling him that another vision was on its way.

' really loathe these visions,' thought Zefron as his eyes got their familiar red shade as the future played in his mind.

"Not again," said Naurrîn turning around and seeing Zefron with his red eyes. "What's with you and visions today?" when Zefron finally came out of it he had a mixture of horror and disbelief on his face and in his eyes.

"What did you see?" whispered Naurrîn looking him straight in the eye. He looked back into her enchanting hazel/aqua coloured eyes.

"I saw…"

---------------------------------------------------------------- 

wow, two chappies within two days... I have no life. check out my soon to be new story about Zefron and Zefra when they were younger. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

After a few minutes they finally reached the western shore and set up camp.

"Zefron, Naurrîn. Come have something to eat," said Pippin who was cooking over a fire. Naurrîn and Zefron had been talking quietly by the edge of the forest. They had just started eating when Merry came back with more wood for the fire. 

"Where's Frodo?" he asked setting the wood down. Zefron's head snapped up in horror.

"He's not here?" asked Zefron.

"No," replied Legolas looking around quickly.

"And neither is Boromir," whispered Naurrîn. Zefron got up quickly and grabbed his bow.

"This is one vision that I am going to take heed to," said Zefron quietly, putting his bow over his shoulder and running into the woods.

"Where's he going?" asked Gimli, Naurrîn shook her head as if to clear her mind of Zefron's told vision.

"Where is he going?" demanded Aragorn walking over and picking up Naurrîn by the shoulders.

"Why are you asking me?" asked Naurrîn in a shaky voice trying to touch the ground with her toes but having no luck.

"What did Zefron see in his vision?" inquired Legolas walking over too. Naurrîn pondered over whether or not to tell the two men.

**In the forest:**

Zefron crept closer to Frodo who was just wondering aimlessly around in a clearing. Zefron let out a sigh of relief and was about to walk over to the hobbit when Boromir came over to the hobbit. The elf waited in the shadows until the fight between the two got too far out of hand.

"My vision!" whispered Zefron seeing it all fall into place. He quickly took out an arrow and knotted it waiting for the opportune moment. The ring really got to Boromir as he took out his sword and lifted it above his head after he got the hobbit laying down on the ground, and just as he was about to decapitate Frodo. Zefron muttered a small spell on the arrow and let it fly towards Boromir, striking him in the shoulder sending the man of Gondor flying backwards giving Frodo the time to put the ring on and escape.

"Why did you do that!" yelled Boromir struggling to get up. Zefron walked out of the shadows and over to the man.

"Because you don't deserve the ring," replied Zefron quietly. "Now hold still." He quickly pulled the arrow out of Boromir and placed his own hand over it, after saying a healing spell and the wound was no more. He got up to leave when he had yet another vision.

'What is it with me and visions today!' wondered Zefron as he froze and watched a small segment of the future.

_Hobbits… Naurrîn… uruk-hai… death…_ That was all Zefron got out of his vision that time.

"What did you see?" asked Boromir coming up behind the elf.

"Nothing of your concern," replied Zefron turning around and running in the direction of Frodo's whereabouts.

When Frodo finally stopped, he was a great deal away from the camp.

"I can't believe Boromir would do such a thing," said Frodo out loud, he was about to walk away when Zefron appeared from behind the ruins.

"Hello Frodo. I trust you are alright," he said calmly, slowly advancing on the small hobbit. Frodo unsheathed Sting and held it out in front of him.

"I will not hurt you Frodo. I do desire the ring but I wouldn't take it from such a brave being," said Zefron. After a few seconds of hesitance he spoke again. "I am going to tell you a great secret Master Baggins. Promise to keep it safe?" Frodo nodded his head yes in response. Zefron bent down and whispered it into his pointed ear. Afterwards his eyes were as big as saucers.

"Does anyone else know about this?" asked Frodo.

"Yes Naurrîn does," replied Zefron. He was about to say something else when his keen elven ears picked up the sound of Aragorn coming. "Remember, never tell anyone of this young hobbit." And with those words, Zefron ran around the way he came narrowly missing getting seen by the ranger.

"I must get to Naurrîn before it's too late," said Zefron running into the woods… only to be met with a couple dozen uruk-hai.

"Get the wizard!" yelled the leader. Zefron's eyes got large as every single one of the uruk-hi came running at him. Thinking quickly he changed his bow into a staff and took out his sword… then running over to where Aragorn was waiting. Once beside him he managed to calm down a bit.

"Idh'roe a chythvin silatha nuin Anor," (The bones of our foes will glare white under the sun) Zefron said turning to Aragorn, who had to laugh a bit. But then went to killing as many of the uruk-hai as he could. Zefron realized that it was quite hard to fight with a sword and a staff at the same time. So the staff went back to being a bow and was thrown over his left shoulder, into the sheath went the sword and out came the daggers.

"Find the halfling and the wizard!" yelled the leader. The uruk-hai dispersed into the woods in search of the hobbits and the wizard.

"Naurrîn, Merry, Pippin, Sam… Frodo!" said Zefron in realization that his friends were in great danger. Ignoring the fact that he may be taken, Zefron rushed into the forest searching for his elven friend and the hobbits. He heard the uruk-hai yelling to each other, something about finding the wizard.

"That's impossible, who would they think was me…" thought Zefron out loud when it dawned on him. "How can they think that Naurrîn is me?" Zefron started running even faster now. Up ahead he could hear Naurrîn cursing in elvish.

"Zef!" cried Naurrîn using her nickname for Zefron and killing the last uruk-hai around her. Zefron was about to say something when a horn was heard throughout the forest.

"The horn of Gondor," said Zefron. Naurrîn looked around her cautiously.

"Where are the hobbits?" she asked slowly turning to the other elf with fear in her eyes.

"We need to get to Boromir," said Zefron closing his eyes. "He has the hobbits." When he opened up his eyes he saw Naurrîn already running towards the sound.

"Come on!" she yelled when she was atop a hill. Zefron took out his bow and started shooting arrows at the uruk-hai in front of him.

"Naurrîn! Mas le?" (Where are you?) called Zefron looking around while shooting arrows at all whom came to close.

"Zef!" screamed Naurrîn. Zefron ran using all of his strength to try and get to Naurrîn before it was too late but when he got to the clearing he was met with a sad sight. Boromir with an arrow in his chest, Naurrîn fighting to save the hobbits and uruk-hai coming right for him.

'I can't let them take her,' thought Zefron running over to the battle, killing all who were in his way with his sword. But when he let his guard down for one second an uruk-hai came up behind him with his swords at the ready.

"Miserable elf," he said before stabbing Zefron in the stomach with such force that it drove him into a tree, impaling him there.

"Tan û-vear," (That was not good) said Zefron dropping his own sword on the ground and trying to get the uruk-hai's sword out of the tree to save his friends. The scene in front of him seemed to go in slow motion as the leader shot Boromir one last time. The hobbits tried to protect Boromir but they were picked up by the uruk-hai and carried off.

"No!" cried Naurrîn trying to stop them but one of the uruk-hai hit her and she fell to the ground, rendering her unconscious. Zefron thought that they were just going to leave her there, but to his horror it picked her up too and followed the rest.

"Naegrear," (That hurts) said Zefron as he struggled to get the sword out. Aragorn fought the leader and ended up winning, but instead of helping Zefron get unstuck from the tree, he went over to a near dead Boromir. 'Some friends you are,' thought Zefron as he finally un-impaled himself. Legolas and Gimli finally arrived and looked at Aragorn and Boromir as he slowly died.

Zefron dropped to the ground and covered his face with his hands. "He's going to kill me," he moaned.

"Who's going to kill you?" asked Legolas walking over to the younger elf.

"My –er- I mean, uh, did I say he? I meant to say she, meaning Galadriel's going to kill me because they took Naurrîn." Zefron replied stuttering and not making eye contact.

"Why didn't you try to save him?" demanded Aragorn pulling Zefron to his feet.

"I would have… if only I wasn't stuck to a tree," replied Zefron. "Believe me, I would have done much more if I hadn't let my guard down. And now because of that I lost the hobbits, Boromir's life and my best friend." Zefron looked around at the last of the Fellowship sadly and for the first time since they had met him… they saw his eyes. They were a deep blue with a few flakes of violet. Legolas was a bit worried about Zefron, he knew that elves could die of grief.

"We will do whatever we can to get the hobbits and Naurrîn back Zefron," said Aragorn looking to Legolas.

"Come, Frodo and Sam reached the Eastern Shore…" said Legolas starting to push a boat into the water when he realized that no one was following him. "You mean not to follow them," Zefron didn't want to listen more about the ring and how they wanted to follow them.

"If they won't chase the uruk-hi to save them, then I will." Zefron said picking up his sword and cleaning it off before putting it back in its sheath. He then recited a healing spell on himself for the stab wound he had received earlier.

"And just where do you think you are going?" asked Legolas after they put Boromir's body in a boat and let it fall off the waterfall.

"To save my friends," replied Zefron saddling up Templa.

"May we accompany you on your quest?" asked Aragorn. Zefron looked at the three.

"Of course, I mean who would save Legolas here if I weren't here?" replied Zefron smiling. Legolas looked at him clearly annoyed. Zefron didn't wait for a word more and started running off in the direction of the whereabouts of the uruk-hai, with Legolas close behind cursing in elvish.

'This is going to be a LONG journey,' thought Aragorn as he followed the two elves and horse to save their friends and Middle Earth. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------

(sniff) it's DONE!!! happy & sad... look for a new one soon!!! Thanks to all my loyal and non-loyal reviewers!!! 


End file.
